


are you flirting with me?

by keanushair



Series: all of our universes [11]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drabble Collection, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, No Angst, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, probably says more about me than the show alasklaksj, why is lucas always getting pinned against a wall in my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanushair/pseuds/keanushair
Summary: prompt: anonymous: um yeah hi i just wanted to tell u that i absolutely adore your elu fic where lucas steals eliott’s jacket, i’m dying from the cute!! thank u so much for writing that, it made me smile so much. ♥ here’s a prompt: “are you flirting with me?” “well it’s about time you noticed.” - maybe a fic where elu gets together? u don’t gotta use it tho, don’t feel pressured pls. i’m sending a waaarm hug your way! feel my love. oki, goodnight! ♥♥♥





	are you flirting with me?

Lucas wasn’t bad at flirting, or so he told himself. He knew when to look for just a second too long or when to smile at a passing comment in order to let the other person know that you were listening to every word coming out of their mouth. He’d done it before, mostly with girls admittedly, but the basic knowledge was still there. For all intents and purposes, Lucas was pretty good at flirting.

It’s just that Eliott was even better.

Whenever Lucas had a plan on how to get Eliott’s attention, it seemed as though Eliott was already one step ahead of him - rendering his plan null and void. Lucas couldn’t even be sure if what Eliott was doing could be considered flirting to begin with, but he knew that it seemed to always foil any grand gesture he had planned to do. It culminated on one early afternoon when Lucas was sitting in the common room with the girls. They had been talking about their day so far, boy troubles, and other relatively innocent topics. Lucas didn’t add much to the conversation beyond looks of both judgement and odd pride. They had been talking for no more than 15 minutes when everyone’s eyes shifted towards the door. Eliott had just entered, backpack slung around his shoulder, as he made his way to sit with them.

“Hey,” He spoke quietly. “Hope I’m not interrupting. I just needed somewhere to lay low for a little bit.”

Alexia looked at him with wide eyes. It didn’t take much deciphering to realize that she liked him.  _Me too_ , Lucas thought to himself. Alexia spoke up. “No, no, it’s totally fine! We were just talking about nothing.” She smiled widely, a little too wide, which Lucas thought was a dead giveaway. He would have admired her bravery and lack of subtlety if it weren’t for the fact that he felt mildly threatened by her eagerness.

“Sweet! Thanks.” He smiled back at her and Lucas felt his heart flutter. His smile made his eyes crinkle up at the sides. He looked truly happy - like he was filled to the brim with a sort of joy that Lucas could only hope to learn more about. The girls continued their conversation, but Lucas couldn’t focus on what they were saying. He kept finding himself looking over at the stranger in the room. As he watched Eliott inch closer out of the corner of his eye, Lucas realized that the stranger must have been looking at him too.

“Hey,” Eliott was dangerously close now. He must have been moving the entire time, seeing as he was now practically sharing the same seat as Lucas. The close proximity made Lucas’s skin light up - he’d never felt more present. “I’ve seen you around before.”

Lucas swallowed harshly and nodded a bit too enthusiastically. “Yeah, I think I’ve seen you too. Around the school or… just in general….” Lucas closed his eyes and silently wished that he could turn into dust right here and now. His lips suddenly felt very dry as the embarrassment sank in. Eliott didn’t seem to mind, however, as evidenced by the small smile on his face.

“You know, I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” Lucas pursed his lips out and to the side. He made a mental note to not speak until his thoughts were gathered. Eliott’s statement meant so much and nothing all at the same time. Seeing a familiar face around school is an everyday occurrence. Wanting to talk to new people was commonplace. His words were shallow, and yet Lucas couldn’t help but think that they were said intentionally. When he realized that he hadn’t responded to Eliott in nearly a minute, he manually paused his brain.

“Oh?” It wasn’t the response that Lucas wanted to share, but it was all he could formulate. Pausing one’s brain is bound to come with some side effects. In Lucas’s case, it was this - the complete and utter lack of coherence when in the same room as the man he had pined after from a distance.

“ _Oh._ ” Eliott mocked in return. “But if you don’t want to talk to me, then I’ll leave.” When Lucas looked back up, Eliott was already staring directly into him. His eyes were an odd mixture of blue and steely-grey. They looked at once kind, inviting and cold, unknowable. He feared that he wouldn’t be able to stop looking into them, and so he didn’t. It felt like a challenge, and Lucas was not one to back down from a challenge. This was his domain. He settled into the dynamic with ease. Eliott’s mouth twisted up into what looked like a smirk. Lucas, unwavering in his determination to win whatever cat-and-mouse game Eliott had started, raised his eyebrows in return.

“Give me something interesting to talk about and maybe I’ll let you stay.”

“Are you saying I’m not interesting?”

“I don’t know you.”

“Do you want to know me?”

This time, it was Lucas’s turn to smirk. “I don’t know. Do I?” Eliott clearly hadn’t been expecting Lucas to respond the way he had. Eliott’s eyes widened dramatically - filled with both shock and intrigue. Eliott’s smile was devilish now as he attempted to squeeze himself even closer onto Lucas’s chair. Their knees bumped into each other’s uncomfortably, and so Lucas slid his over a little so that their legs were slightly intertwined. It was an oddly intimate pose - their legs alternating between each others as they shared 1.5 chairs - but it didn’t feel invasive. It felt like they’d done this before.

“Are you  _flirting_  with me, Lucas?” Eliott’s voice was low and laced with mock surprise. They hadn’t stopped looking at each other, and so Lucas didn’t notice when Eliott had begun to trace a finger up Lucas’s arm. It was a small gesture, one that the girl’s most likely wouldn’t have noticed, but it knocked the breath out of Lucas. He had to refocus himself before continuing.

“Well, it’s about time you noticed.” Lucas impressed himself with his own confidence. Eliott seemed equally as impressed, seeing as he took the finger tracing Lucas’s arm and brought it down to Lucas’s hand before squeezing it once and then twice.  _He’s trying to tell me something_ , Lucas thought to himself. The look in Eliott’s eyes helped Lucas to connect the dots.

 

The pair began standing up at the same time - having to push the other chairs out of the way in order to remove their intertwined legs. Lucas grabbed the notebook that he came with while Eliott placed the backpack around his shoulders. They shared a quick glance, making sure they both were on the same page, before addressing the girls.

“I actually have to go. I forgot I’ve got this paper to write.” Lucas said although he’s positive his delivery was utterly unconvincing. His voice sounded flat - not making an effort to craft a believable lie.

“Oh, okay,” Manon said, a little disappointed that Lucas was leaving. “And you, Eliott? You have to go too?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Alexia huffed and gave him an overdramatic pout. Eliott looked at her and frowned, offering up a small hug. “I’ll talk to you all soon though, yeah?” The girls nodded and let the boys depart. As soon as they were out of sight, Eliott pulled Lucas into an empty classroom and shut the door. Lucas found his back being pressed up against a chalkboard. One of Eliott’s hands rested on Lucas’s hip while the other steadied himself against the board.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” Eliott’s voice was quiet, fragile, and genuine. Lucas’s eyes were wide and he felt his expression soften. He’d been on edge, albeit a good one, ever since Eliott walked into the common room. Now that they were alone, he allowed himself to open up - even if just the slightest bit.

“Me too. I just didn’t think you liked me… not  _like that_  at least.” Lucas mumbled.

“Are you kidding?” Eliott laughed and his voice raised - cracking a little on the last part. “ _You_  thought I didn’t like you? You barely even looked at me!”

Now Lucas was laughing. “I was nervous, okay? I get tongue tied!”

“Ah, I’ve heard rumors that would suggest otherwise.” Lucas kept laughing although the memories left a bitter taste in his mouth. Still, he didn’t want to ruin the mood, and so he chose to ignore it for now - pausing his brain.

“That was different. This is…” Lucas touched the hand that was resting on his hip, making sure that this was real. That Eliott was here with him. “This is… different too, I guess.”

Eliott smiled and pressed a tender kiss to Lucas’s lips. “Yeah, this is definitely different.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr: unmecchelou.tumblr.com


End file.
